china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Religious Figures
Adam & Eve Adam and Eve, according to the Holy Bible, were the first humans created on Earth. In "Rewind, Pause, Pay!", the couple are about to eat the forbidden fruit but are stopped by Ronald Reagan and Steve in an attempt to better humanity. Seeing their action really worsened humanity, Reagan and Steve undo this intervention. After doubting God in "Surfer God", Steve earns from God the nickname of "the New Eve." In "Charlize", when Frank and Pony are the only humans left on Earth, Frank claims they should be the new "Adam and Eve," and repopulate the planet. Easter Bunny The Easter Bunny is a symbol for the religious holiday of Easter. According to Baby Cakes, someone on campus must defecate in the school's potted plants to keep the creature away from campus. After being instructed to cease illegal defecation, Baby Cakes puts Steve in the former's place lest the Easter Bunny appear on campus. When Steve disobeys Baby Cakes, the Easter Bunny appears and rampages through the city, damaging its surroundings with its eggs. Following its beating from Pony, she, alongside the Smiths and Baby Cakes, dumps the Easter Bunny in a lake. Jesus Christ, who claims to be a friend of the Easter Bunny, senses the Easter Bunny's death and inquires the citizens of China about the Easter Bunny, and a lie from Pony deceives Christ into thinking Chris Brown is responsible for the Easter Bunny's disappearance. God In Christian beliefs, God is the creator of the universe and everything in it. He is the almighty and should be worshiped wholeheartedly. God interrupts a football game in "Surfer God" and announces that he's rewriting the Ten Commandments and testing the China, IL residents to see if the world is ready to go to "the next level". As he parties with others, Pony approaches him and asks him out after being persuaded by her mother, only to become impregnated akin to the story of the Virgin Mary. When doubted and beheaded by Steve, God revives and assumes the people are not ready for the next level, which would've been to become gods themselves had Steve not done this, and returns to heaven. Jesus Christ In Christianity, Jesus Christ is known as the Son of God and as the Lord and Savior. Christ's crucifixion is prevented by Reagan and Steve in their attempt to better humanity in "Rewind, Pause, Pay!". Christ and Old Yeller are shown to be the only residents in heaven in "Coming Out of the Casket". Christ shakes his head at Frank's misfortune in "Dean's List". Christ appears in Baby Cakes' dream in "Prank Week". Christ states to have a connection with the Easter Bunny, and fears for its life in "Life Coaches". Satan Christianity regards Satan as a figure of evil who deceives humanity from God. In hell, Satan eternally punishes those who sin. He appears in snake form in "Rewind, Pause, Pay!", preparing to deceive Adam and Eve into sinning, much like the Biblical story. Ronald Reagan and Steve, traveling through time, hinder Adam and Eve's transgression. Virgin Mary The Virgin Mary, in Christianity, is the mother of Jesus Christ. Mary is thought to have borne Christ via immaculate conception. In "Surfer God", Steve claims the Virgin Mary is the hottest woman to exist, thinking her "inaccessibility" is what makes her hot. Gallery Adam Eve.png|In a tree, Satan, in reptile form, prepares to deceive Adam and Eve. EB.png|Easter Bunny. God2.png|God, in his "real" form. Betterment.png|Jesus Christ. God1.png|Virgin Mary and a different depiction of God. Category:Minor Characters